talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Angor Rot
Angor Rot 'was the secondary antagonist in the second half of Part One and Part Three of ''Trollhunters. He was once a great warrior of trollkind and a victim of Gunmar's War for the Surface Lands, until he became Morgana's most feared assassin. History Backstory Angor Rot was a warrior troll who lived during Gunmar's War for the Surface Lands, which was devastating his village. In 1297 A.D. at Bulgaria's Black Sea, Angor sought the power to protect his people. Thus, Angor made a deal with an evil witch who granted him great magical power in exchange for his living flesh. The witch, known as Morgana, took advantage of him by taking his soul and transferring his soul into the Inferna Copula, a ring with which she could control Angor Rot. She then ordered Angor Rot to seek out and assassinate Merlin’s champions, the Trollhunters. For hundreds of years, Angor Rot murdered dozens of Trollhunters and took their souls in order to fill the void that had been created due to the loss of his own, one of them being Voltar the Voracious. At some point, Angor decides to hunt Merlin himself in Aysa-Thoon. However, the wizard manages to lock him up within the temple as punishment for assassinating his champions under orders of the Pale Lady. Centuries later, Stricklander found the Inferna Copula and showed it to the Janus Order. Trollhunters (Part One) Revival Following the destruction of Killahead Bridge and the death of Bular, Stricklander and Otto used the Inferna Copula to release Angor Rot and control him to kill the current Trollhunter, Jim Lake. Angor sensed his master's fear of the human boy's power, taunting Stricklander about his inability to defeat Jim himself. Testing the Trollhunter The assassin tested Jim's abilities by attacking him with a mud Golem at Arcadia Oaks High School. Angor used his eye to spy on Jim and his team in Trollmarket, discovering that they intended to travel to Gatto's Keep and assumed that they would not return. Later, Angor Rot ambushed Jim, Toby, Claire, and human Blinky on a cliff with more Golems made of glass. While Jim's friends battled the Golem, Angor lured Jim into a clearing and trapped him, allowing him to paint his mark on Jim's face and seize control of the Sword of Daylight. Learning that the Trollhunters are gonna go after the Killstone, Stricklander ordered Angor to pursue the Trollhunters to the land of the Quagawumps in Florida. There, he briefly steals the Sword of Daylight from Jim, kills the Pretend King, Blungo, and stole the Killstone, although he lost his Shadow Staff to Claire as he attempted to escape. Tired of slaving under Strickler, Angor unleashed a horde of pixies on Arcadia Oaks High and used the chaos to proposed Jim to recover the Inferna Copula so that he can be free of Strickler's control and recover his soul, and in return, he'll sever the connection between his mother and Strickler. Angor warned Jim that if he failed, the Trollhunter's life would be forfeit. Despite Jim managing to bring the ring to Angor Rot using the Kairosect, the assassin grew angry when the Trollhunter attempted to wear the ring to control him. As the pair chased after the ring, Angor attempted to strike Jim with the Sword of Daylight, only to accidentally shatter his own ring, destroying his own soul in the process. With no hope of regaining his soul, Angor Rot decided to take revenge against Strickler and Jim Lake. Revenge and Final Assault Angor attacks Strickler in his car, with the latter forced to drive it off a cliff to evade him. After Strickler joined forces with Jim, Angor attacked the pair and Draal at Jim's house, overcoming various booby traps and eventually wounding Stricklander and Barbara. Unable to enter Trollmarket, he attacked Toby and Claire when they go to Arcadia Oaks High to find the Book of Ga-Huel, stealing Claire's Horngazel in the process. Having the key to enter, Angor Rot attacks Trollmarket with an army of crystal golems. During the battle, he kills several Trolls, including AAARRRGGHH!!! who sacrificed himself to save Toby. Confronting Jim in the Hero's Forge, Angor taunts the Trollhunter about the loved ones he has let die in his place. As he prepares to kill Jim, Toby emerges overhead from one of Claire's portals and Jim forces Angor's Creeper's Sun dagger into his own chest, petrifying him. Toby then smashes the remains with his Warhammer, releasing the souls of the killed Trollhunters. Trollhunters (Part Two) Angor's remains were later moved to another location in Trollmarket and remained there even after Gunmar's hostile takeover. Later, Claire (who has been corrupted by the Shadow Staff after creating a massive portal to evacuate Trollmarket) retrieved his petrified head and presented it to the Pale Lady, who intended to resurrect Angor as part of her plan to free herself from her prison. Trollhunters (Part Three) When Gunmar arrives at Morgana's Cave to acquire information on how to bring forth the Eternal Night, Morgana and the possessed Claire present him the head of Angor Rot, who will lead him to the Staff of Avalon. Later, Gunmar, an enthralled Draal, and a captive AAARRRGGHH!!! arrive at Aysa-Thoon, the Temple of the Pale One and the Dark One. Gunmar presents an Eye for Angor Rot to Morgana's spirit, who revives him and gives him back his soul. She orders Angor to accompany Gunmar to obtain the Staff of Avalon from Merlin's Tomb. Once they arrive, Gunmar's control over Draal wears off and he attempts to attack Gunmar while Angor stands by and watches. When Gunmar shouts something Strickler once said to him while under his control, Angor (in a moment of sympathy) convinces Gunmar to leave Draal alive as he could still be useful. In Merlin's Tomb, Angor and Gunmar confront Jim and Draal for the possession of the staff. When Angor tries to kill Jim, Draal steps in and takes the blade for the Trollhunter. Bidding his final farewell, Draal throws himself and Angor over a cliff while Angor leaves Draal's stone body to fall into an abyss. As the cave collapses, Angor begs for Gunmar's aid, but he refuses as he's served his purpose. Angor survives and confronts Gunmar back at Trollmarket about his abandonment, but he furiously tells him that he exists to serve him and storms out of Morgana's Heartstone chamber. Morgana then speaks to her "champion" that he if he wavers, she will destroy him. Physical Appearance Angor Rot has an aged, cracking exterior with signs of decay (mostly because he uses his own flesh to carve animus totems). Unlike most trolls, he is tall and thin. He has white skin, yellow eyes, and has vines all over his body. After being frozen and burnt with UV light, Angor Rot has scorch marks all over his body. Upon Angor Rot's resurrection, his body contains multiple visible cracks. However, his scorch marks have dissipated. His right eye does not return in his resurrection as it was taken from him by Jim so he could place it in his amulet and counteract his magics, and his left pupil is back to yellow. Personality In the past, Angor Rot initially used to be a caring individual who wished only to protect his people and his land ever since Gunmar and his army attacked and probably destroyed his land. He was willing to deal with Morgana in exchange for the ability to protect his village from Gunmar during the War of the Surface Lands. However, he's shown his flaw either way when he overestimated and took Morgana's "generosity" for granted (during his trade with her, he believed that she would accept anything without conditions, like his own flesh). After Morgana tricked him into giving up his soul in exchange for his wizardry, any sympathetic side of him outright died off, as it consequently turned him into an unpleasant, heartless, bloodthirsty, ruthless, brutal, treacherous, and destructive monster who has caused numerous destruction and chaos throughout his time, even killing some past Trollhunters and stealing their souls in order to fill his empty void. He became a fearsome, murderous, violent, diabolical, and sadistic troll assassin who took great joy in the casual hunting and killing of his victims. He especially enjoyed playing a deadly game of cat-and-mouse with his prey. Vendel even described him as unpredictable, since he can strike at any time or start manipulating his prey. He was also very cunning, intelligent, and manipulative, using his brains and booby traps to his advantage, rather than using brawn. After being released from his imprisonment by Strickler, he is noticeably calmer, patient, and stoic, almost playing with Strickler and his fear of Jim, even after he was forced to work for him after Strickler wore the Inferna Copula, where his soul is stored. His attempts (just to name a few) include him sending out Pixies to bring out Strickler's fear of Bular. After he accidentally destroyed the Inferna Copula and his own soul during a fight with Jim, Angor became more soulless, uncontrollable, barbaric, vicious, obstreperous, temperamental, deranged, vengeful, and especially psychotic to all he meets, as he attempted to kill Strickler in a fit of animalistic rage, even vowing to kill everyone else who have wronged him, like Jim and his loved ones. The only thing that did remain was his cunning, unpredictability, and sadism, as he gleefully stated that the only reason that Jim was still alive is that he let his loved ones fall in his place and because of this, he left AAARRRGGHH!!! to die. He was also shown to be arrogant, boastful, and prideful, which led to his first downfall. When he was revived by Morgana in Part Three, he regains his soul (as well as a tad of Morgana's) and desired revenge on Jim for killing him and taking his eye. He noticeably lost a large amount of his cruelty, yet still retained his sadistic, manipulative, and destructive side regardless. He silently questioned his role as Morgana's "champion" when she regarded Gunmar as a pawn she would dispose of when the world became hers, and he was outright horrified when she killed most of Gunmar's troops in order to begin the Eternal Night. He also convinced Gunmar to let Draal live upon seeing him being called a dog, which made him reflect on his past enslavement by Strickler. During his duel against Jim, the latter reminded Angor that he was once a great warrior and a hero to trollkind, and even asked what his real purpose was now that he had his soul back. This caused Angor to realize/remember that Morgana was the one who cursed his soul and caused him so much pain in the first place, and that she merely saw him as one of her pawns. Upon realizing who he once was, Angor brushes off his grudge against Jim and betrayed Morgana at the last minute, as well as sacrificing himself to help the Trollhunters defeat the witch for good. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Troll Physiology: Angor Rot was stronger and more resilient than a human and most trolls. **'Superhuman Strength': Angor was strong enough to defeat a Trollhunter one-on-one, although he had struggled against foes of extreme strength, such as Draal. However, he doesn't usually rely on strength and usually prefers to use his cunning skills instead. **'Superhuman Endurance': As a troll, Angor can endure more than an average human. ***'Superhuman Durability': Thanks to his stone skin, Angor is more durable than a normal human. He was able to shrug off being hit by multiple cars, as well as surviving falling off a cliff. It's possible that he's tougher than most trolls, as in the series finale, he was stabbed by the Eclipse Blade and still didn't die, until Morgana herself shattered him. However, this may have something to do with the fact that he was resurrected as opposed to being alive at the time of his impalement. ***'Superhuman Stamina': Angor can physically exert himself for long periods of time without wearing himself out. **'Superhuman Speed': Angor was much faster than an ordinary human, able to keep up with Jim's Vespa and a speeding automobile in a dead sprint. ***'Superhuman Reflexes': He can react faster than an average human, as he was able to catch a crossbow bolt in his hand. **'Superhuman Agility': Angor was an excellent acrobat, as he often used flips and leaps in battle despite his tall stature. **'Superhuman Senses': As a troll, Angor's senses are much acute than a human's. **'Semi-Immortality': As a troll, Angor is capable of living for hundreds of years, but is still vulnerable to death and can fall in battle. He was able to survive being buried in a temple for centuries without any needs. *'Magic': Angor Rot was considered to be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, possessing great power granted by Morgana. **'Spell Casting': As a renounced sorcerer, Angor is more than capable of casting hundreds of magic spells. Plus, some of his spells as so powerful that some require powerful spell casters and/or special gemstones to break, loophole, and/or ward off his magics. **'Magic Blasts': He was capable of firing pink magical blasts that explode on contact. **'Soul Absorption': After losing his own soul in exchange for his magic, Angor has been collecting the souls of fallen Trollhunters he has killed in order to fill his own void. He later loses the souls he stole from the felled when he's killed in "Something Rotten This Way Comes". However, after regaining his soul during his resurrection, he no longer needs to steal souls (though, at first, he was instantly unaware of this). **'Technopathy': It was shown that Angor has somewhat limited control of tech and machinery, like how he was able to remotely operate the Hero’s Forge and black out an entire household’s electricity. **'Levitation': Briefly shown in "Something Rotten This Way Comes" while he was shutting down the Hero's Forge, Angor was able to levitate and gently descend on the ground. **'The Mark of Angor Rot': One of Angor's most potent abilities is the Mark of Angor Rot, which when painted upon a target's face, allows Angor to take control of his or her weapons, including the Sword of Daylight. **'Animus Totem Crafting': Angor commonly creates totems out of the living stone of his own body. ***'Golem Summoning': When the totems are in contact with inanimate substances such as mud, glass, and/or crystal, they become Golems which obey his every command. ***'Fate Binding/Severing': With his golems, Angor can also entwine the fates of two individuals (meaning if one gets hurt, the other will as well), like he did with Strickler and Barbara. In "Where Is My Mind?", he implied that he was also capable of severing the connections, though he was never shown doing this. **'Calling': Angor is also able to summon his pixies at will using a chant, including the witch Morgana. Abilities *'Swordsmanship': Angor Rot displays impressive swordsmanship when wielding the Sword of Daylight, being able to command it nearly as well as Jim does and besting him in most of their encounters. Angor is capable of fighting with Daylight in one hand and his dagger in the other, making him a fearsome opponent, even without magic. *'Tracking/Hunting': Angor is an expert hunter and tracker. He can detach his eyes from their sockets to enable him to spy on enemies remotely, and with the Shadow Staff, he can pursue his prey across vast distances. Angor was able to hunt down and harvest the souls of numerous Trollhunters before Jim, a testament to his ability. *'Tactician': Angor Rot is a cunning assassin, who carefully scopes out his prey before striking. He was able to turn Jim's greatest weapon, the Sword of Daylight, against him with his Mark, and lured Jim into numerous traps. Angor is also a master of psychological warfare, using otherwise harmless pixies to bring mayhem into Arcadia Oaks High and demonstrate to Jim that he could strike from anywhere. Angor is also intelligent enough to avoid directly engaging an enemy's defenses, such as when he snuck into Jim's basement via Draal's tunnel to avoid the house's booby traps, and when he entered Trollmarket through the Gyre Tunnel nearly unopposed. Angor uses his Golems and his Creeper's Sun daggers to cause chaos in his opponents' ranks and divert their attention from him. Weaknesses *'Direct Sunlight': Like all trolls, Angor is highly vulnerable to natural sunlight as it will burn and turn him to stone on physical contact. While in possession of the Shadow Staff, he usually relied on using it to cover himself in his own personal shadow to protect himself from sunlight. *'The Inferna Copula' (formerly): This stone ring was carved from Angor's own flesh as an offering to Morgana in return for magical powers, which houses his own soul. Whoever wore the ring was in complete control of Angor, forcing him to bid the wearer's every command. He also can’t kill the wearer, directly nor indirectly. However, after he accidentally destroys the ring, along with his soul, he can no longer be controlled. *'The Eye of Angor Rot': His own eye, if properly cut, can be used to counteract his magics, like how Jim used it to reclaim Daylight from Angor's control. Equipment * Animus Totems: Angor Rot carves pieces of his body into humanoid stone figures, which are then placed in an inanimate matter to create massive brutes called Golems. The Golems are often used to test Angor's prey or as shock troops to divert enemy attention. The Golems can regenerate themselves, but they can be destroyed if the Totem within is cut out of their body and destroyed. Angor Rot has been seen using Golems made of mud, glass, and crystal. A different pair of Totems was given to Stricklander by Angor to ensure that Stricklander's and Barbara Lake's fates were tied together. Only a spell from the Book of Ga-Huel can reverse the effects, at the cost of one of the intertwined's memories (in this case, Barbara). * Creeper's Sun Dagger: Angor's dagger is one of his secondary weapons. It is a short weapon with a hooked blade, with a slot on its hilt for a crystal to be inserted. Angor uses a special crystal to poison the blade with Creeper's Sun poison, which can turn anything the dagger cuts into stone. Angor uses this blade to petrify many inhabitants of Trollmarket, including AAARRRGGHH!!!. The weapon eventually causes Angor's death when Jim stabs him with it. * Amber Pixie Hive: Angor uses this cage in "Where Is My Mind?" to induce chaos upon Arcadia Oaks High, letting him enter the school unopposed. The cage contains an innumerable amount of pixies, which are released and recalled with an ancient incantation. Angor is not immune to the effects of his own pixies, however. * Stasis Trap: Angor also possesses special stones which are able to completely immobilize anyone and/or anything, like Jim, AAARRRGGHH!!!, and suspend several active Dwärkstones in midair. One of the few ways to free someone from the stasis is to knock them down without touching the stones to deactivate them. * Shadow Staff (formerly): The Shadow Staff was Angor's first seen weapon, buried with him in the Amazon temple. The Staff allows Angor to create portals to a dark world seemingly filled with liquid, and reopen a portal to a destination of his choosing. Additionally, it can lengthen existing shadows in the real world, allowing light-sensitive creatures to travel in broad daylight. The staff feeds off of negative emotions such as rage to create portals, with the size of the portal being linked to the emotion. Angor is proficient enough to wield the Staff in conjunction with another weapon, as he did in the Quagawump Swamp, alongside the Sword of Daylight. The Staff was taken from him after Claire Nuñez pursued him into the shadowy dimension and escaped with it. He briefly attempted to reclaim it in "A Night to Remember" but lost it again when Claire temporarily immobilized him by striking him in his blind spot. * The Sword of Daylight (briefly): After Angor paints his Mark on Jim Lake's face, he became able to command the Sword of Daylight. Angor was able to use the sword in the same way Jim was, although he could not summon it if Jim was not nearby. Like Jim, Angor could throw and recall the sword to him. Angor later lost control of the sword after Jim placed Angor's eye into his amulet, counteracting his magic. * [[Killstone|'Killstone']] (briefly): Angor was tasked with retrieving the Killstone from Quagawump Swamp by Stricklander. Angor was seen surveying the stone in "It's About Time," but it was taken from him by Jim Lake before he could use it. * [[Inferna Copula|'Inferna Copula']] (formerly): This stone ring was carved from Angor's own flesh as an offering to Baba Yaga in return for magical powers. However, the witch deceived him and took his soul in exchange for the power. Although Angor was never in possession of the ring, its power compels him to serve whoever wears it. Angor desired the ring and coerced Jim into stealing it for him, but when Jim tried to wear the ring to use it against him, he accidentally destroyed it when attacking the Trollhunter, releasing his soul. Relationships Morgana In the past, Angor first turned to Morgana for help so he could protect his people, and he traded his own living stone for magic. However, as despicable as she is, Morgana cursed his soul into the Inferna Copula so she could control him and force him to kill Merlin's Trollhunters. After she resurrects Angor, he helps her break free from her crystal prison so she could bring forth the Eternal Night and destroy the Trollhunters. The two appeared to have a close bond of trust, but it was clear that Morgana was only using him to get what she wants. It wasn't until Jim helped Angor remind him of the hero he once was that helped him see the error of his ways and reminded him that Morgana was the one who caused him so much pain in the first place. The two then engage in a brief but intense battle, and Angor uses his last moments to help the Trollhunters banish Morgana into the Shadow Realm forever. Stricklander As the holder of the Inferna Copula, Angor Rot cannot initially harm Stricklander. Angor serves the changeling, although he makes every attempt to undermine him by pointing out Stricklander's fear of Jim and all of his former masters, Gunmar and Bular. Once Angor accidentally crushed his soul, he went on a rampage and tried to kill Stricklander. After escaping Angor at the end of "Angor Management", Angor and Strickler never interact again. Jim Lake Jr. Upon hearing that the Trollhunter had slain Bular, Angor Rot immediately recognized Jim's abilities. After conducting numerous tests to the Trollhunter, Angor sought to make a trade with him of the Inferna Copula from Stricklander in exchange for separating his mother's connection with Stricklander. When Jim attempted to wear the ring, Angor immediately attempted to attack him and retrieve it, destroying his soul after the Trollhunter's actions. Angor then sought to kill Jim, Stricklander, and anyone else after his soul's destruction. His hatred for Jim continued unto his resurrection until during the final battle, when Jim reminded Angor of his original motives for striking a deal with Morgana, causing Angor to let go of his grudge against the Trollhunter and turn his anger towards the one person truly responsible for his suffering while allowing himself to be impaled by Jim in a failed attempt to kill Morgana. Claire Nuñez After Claire stole his Shadow Staff and made it her own, he believed that his staff should never be wielded by human hands. He attempted to reclaim his staff from her, only for her to kick him in the gronk-nuks. Toby Domzalski When AAARRRGGHH!!! sacrifices himself to protect Toby from Angor's Creeper's Sun blade, Toby became visible enraged with Angor and smashed him into pieces. However, after Angor reforms in "The Eternal Knight: Part 2", Toby shouted his name in concern and horror after Morgana blows him into pieces. Gunmar Angor appears to have a clashing relationship with Gunmar himself, possibly because the Skullcrusher and his Gumm-Gumm Army once attacked Angor's village, as seen in a brief flashback in "The Eternal Knight: Part 2". After Angor's resurrection, he and Gunmar work together since they share the same enemy: Jim Lake Jr. He leads Gunmar to Merlin's Tomb so they could acquire the Staff of Avalon. However, when Angor pleas Gunmar to help him, Gunmar leaves him behind since he got what he came for. Angor was clearly outraged with Gunmar for leaving him to die. When the Eternal Night begins, they both fight together to kill Jim (who was transformed into a half-troll). However, after Jim reminded Angor of the hero he once was, a frustrated Gunmar throws the assassin aside, calling him weak, which caused Angor to reform in the last minute. Draal the Deadly Angor Rot and Draal don't interact much but they do seem hate each other. Along Angor Rot did show some sympathy for Draal when Gunmar told him that he was his chained up 'dog'. Gatto Angor Rot seems to have heard of Gatto and thought that Gatto would eliminate the Trollhunter and his allies. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Angor's name is in reference to Angkor Wat, a temple complex in Cambodia and one of the largest religious monuments in the world. * Angor Rot was never really a villain in the first place, as he was once a hero to Trollkind prior to becoming Morgana's slave. * Angor is the one of the first major villains to reform at the last minute, followed by Colonel Kubritz (though in a lesser extent in her part). Gallery Notes & References Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Trolls Category:Resurrected Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Villains